: Aim 1 will 1 examine whether Pax-3 and genes that are regulated by oxidative or hypoxic stress compete for transcription factor binding and transcription regulation. Aim 2 will examine whether the adapter factor, p300/CBP, which regulates oxidative and hypoxia-responsive genes, participates in the regulation of Pax-3. Aim 3 will test whether overexpression of factors that regulate both developmental control and stress-responsive genes protects embryos from the altered gene expression, apoptosis, and NTD associated with excess glucose.